My lovely romance
by Heart dragon22
Summary: Teenage girl moves to forks and meets Edward and falls in love. She goes through trials and tribulations while fighting evil. Please ignore the Terrible spelling in the first chapter. I'm dislexic and my spelling is better later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hah, mi nam is Mary charolette Susan angleina sewn, and I have larg bloo I s aall strait block her. I hav a tin body lik an anorexic and have really nice bubs. My mum and did are dinorced so I went to live with mah dad in force waashintim. Der I had a grate aventur and met a tottally hit guy named enword. Dis is mah stIRS so let mah tell you which happen.**

**I wus in da cer with mi momm and she drives me to forced . "HIV a Gus Tim! Sweaty,".**

** "ok mim," I lie to her. **

**Anyhow, we came to da place where my did lived and. She dropped me off. **

**"ahi, honey" he sed to mak. **

**"HII DAD!", I say miserably**

**I doo as he says, and fellow here to yore Room, he tellsed me.**

** I do as he sayids, and follow him. When I fits to mah rum, I baHe lives me akin to unflack. After unshackling, my did ordered pizza andwhe ate it for diner. **

**Ithen I go to sleep. I wishvI was pack wid mum!Drinking tae and eating crumpets. I cry myself to bod that night.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN:sorry about that last chapter,this one willhave better and I'm sorry if there anymore spelling errors. PS: thank you to the person who gave me the advice! Please read and review!111

* * *

The next day I get up and sigh. I open my large pink platinum blonde calvim and climb suitcase and pull out a few random clothes. I slowly and sadly put the. On.

I owl down the stars and Eet som serial. Then I went and walked to my new first day of skull in force.

The building was small and peple were all readto started to arrive. I wold trew the DAR and go to my first class: biolgy.

"hellos there Mary", saysed the teacher. "my name is Humphrey under chunk"., he tells me.

"sure' whatever", told him depressedly

"I sat din at my lab table..

Everyone else started to come in.

then A TOTALLY FREAGIN HOTT GUY CAME IN!,!He d sits at a table right accross from me.

He had pail wtoe skin and dark brown hare. He was wearing a black shirt. He had the most beautiful FREAGIN Is which we're golden and were the most beautiful thong freaking ever! He wore tight jeans, which showed off his excellent rear.

I couldn't believe it. I loved him and all is beauty.

dhen someone came and sat nex to him. She had brown strait hair. They held hands amd starred at each other the whole Tim until the lesson was over.

Then, I left and went to my order classes. Bbut I couldn't stip thinking about hem until I bummed intow sampans in da hall. We both fell down. I help hir puck up her books and she smiles at me.

she had black hair and green eyes. Her skin was tan and she wore nice clothing.

"sorry", she sayEd, and lafeds. "my name is Susan",she contained.

"My namim is Mary"' I told her.

We contined To talk and found that we had a lot in calmen. By lunch Tim we were friends.

Thats when I saw him... AGAIN!

"who is he?"' I ask Susan, pointing at the hot guy from biology class.

"oh, that's enword cookin sand his GF Bella swoon."' she told me.

I glared at Bella. She was so lucky!

I couldn't believe her luck. Anyway, the schoolday caim and went. I waked homewith Susan and we talked and laughed together the hole time. I was glad I had mid a fiend!


	3. Chapter 3

I got back to my hose and started up the stairs. The day actually hadn't been that bad! I looked arounded and sit down to witch som TV. I watched a episode of harry potter puppet pals and then got up to got a sanche. As I oppend the cubored I startid to think aboot enword. That gurl boola was so lumpy!,,,.. She was sooo lucky, I cudent beleeve her luck at getting such a FREAGIN hotty as a BF! Afterrwatching sum moor TV, I went upstairs to do mah hoam wirk.

Sooom my dud gets home from his job as a freelance journalist.

"hay, marry", he said to me.

hey dud", I tild him cooly.

"how was yore first day at skull?", he asked?

"fine", I told him. "how was yores?"

"grate!", he said "I gott a new client hoo wants me to write a story about him".

Wuts his name, I asked coriously?

"his name is Vill N. an.", my dud said.

"That's an intrestiung", nam, I seyd.

Tommorow", he says. "I know. I haven't sen himm face to face in persim yet,built hees having a mettimg witaloof alone"!

Thats grate, dud!. I toll hem.

Aftir this we 8 dinnere. Den I won't upstarts and weent t bed.

That night I had dream. In it enword and I were waking troo a forestnt

"I LOVE YOU MARRY!", he told him in an ultimate lovely emotion filled dramaticish voice.

He was even sexier up cose. His dark hare was waving through the wind, his golden eyes shinned in the lit. His luvly well curved ass was even more well curved. He was so muscular and pail and icredibly sexy. He wore a muscle shirt which showed off his awe some irms.

"I love you 2!", I sed to hem.

"I h8 boola she's so whinny!,", he grubles to meh. "I really wanna me with u!"

I gawked. "ME TOOOO!'," I shouted.

Den I wook upen. It wasmamnew DEy.

Rightthen I realized that enword and I had a spechsel connects hon. I could feel it.


End file.
